hinduismtruefandomcom-20200215-history
Nine Commandments
The Nine Commandments, also known as the Navadhabhakti, are a set of commandments which the Ramacharitramanas describes as having been given to the Hindus by God at the Vedic Asharam of Shabari. The Nine Commandments are listed in the Hindu Ramacharitramans, in Book 3 - Aranyakund 34:7 - 35:8. The Holy Book state that God recited the Commandments to his devotee, Shabari. In the Bhagvad Gita, the Nine Commandments are confirmed by the certain verses of the book. The 9 commandments are the 9 basic commands in Hinduism, considered mandatory by all believers, as they are the foundations of a Hindu's life. The commandments include instructions to keep in company of the Hindus (satsang), to listen to the message of the Lord (Kattha), to selflessly serve ones Guru (educator; teachers, parents, priests), to sing and spread the praise and message of the Lord, to chant the name of God with full faith, to practice self control and always follow Dharam (Hinduism), to see everything as a part of the Lord, to be content with what one has, and to have strong faith in the Lord Himself. Terminology In Awadhi dialect of the Hindi language, the Nine Commandments are called the नवधा भक्ति (Transliterated Navadhabhakti). Literally, the Nine-Devotion, it can also be known as the Nine Steps to Devotion. The English name is best known as the Nine Commandments. Passages in AranyaKunda of Ramacharitramanas Doha - 34 Chaupai - प्रथम भगति संतन्ह कर संगा। दुसरि रति मम कथा प्रसंगा॥ 4॥ Meaning - First, do devotion in company of Hindu saints. Second, listen to the message of the Lord. Doha - गुरु पद पंकज सेवा तीसरि भगति अमान। चौथि भगति मम गुन गन करइ कपट तजि गान॥ 35॥ Meaning - Thirdly, selflessly serve your Guru. Fourthly sing and spread the praise and message of the Lord. Chaupai - मंत्र जाप मम दृढ़ बिस्वासा। पंचम भजन सो बेद प्रकासा॥ छठ दम सील बिरति बहु करमा। निरत निरंतर सज्जन धरमा॥1॥ Meaning - Chant the Name of God with utmost faith and so gives the Vedas, the fifth commandment. The sixth commandment is to practice self control and cut off other activities, and always follow Hindu Dharma as a good religious person. Chaupai - सातवँ सम मोहि मय जग देखा। मोतें संत अधिक करि लेखा॥ आठवँ जथालाभ संतोषा। सपनेहुं नहिं देखइ परदोषा॥2॥ Meaning - The seventh commandment is to see the universe as a part of God himself, and regards\ the Hindu Saints as Higher than the Lord. He who attains the eight step is content with what one has, and sees no faults of others. Chaupai - नवम सरल सब सन छलहीना। मम भरोस हिय हरष न दीना॥ नव महुं एकउ जिन्ह कें होई। नारि पुरूष सचराचर कोई॥ सोइ अतिसय प्रिय भामिनी मोरें। सकल प्रकार भगति दृढ़ तोरें॥ Meaning - The Nineth commandment is to have full faith in the Lord alone in all of ones deceit-less simplicity, the devotee has strong faith in the Lord without false happiness or sadness. Whoever follows anyone of these Nine Commandments, whether, men, women, or of any races, I love them the most. Numbering # Pray to God with Hindus. (Satsang) # Listen to the accounts of the Lord. (Kattha) # Serve your religious teacher. (Guru) # Spread the message of the Lord. (Kirtan) # Chant the name of God with full faith. (Biswaas) # Always follow Hinduism. (Dharma) # See the Universe as a part of God. # Be happy with what you have. # Have full trust in the Lord with no deceit and full honesty. (Bharosa) He who follows any one of the Nine commandments is the most beloved of the Lord, whether men, or women. Religious interpretations The Nine Commandments concern matters of fundamental importance in Hinduism: the greatest obligation to community(stay loyal to fellow Hindus), the greatest education of all (listening to the accounts of the Lord), the greatest service to mankind (serve the educators), the greatest purpose for Hindus (spreading the message of the Lord), the greatest truth of all (monistic monotheism), the greatest advice to all (reduces crime due to corruption, theft, etc), the greatest trust in the world (in in the Lord alone). Most traditions of Hinduism hold that the Nine Commandments have divine authority and continue to be valid, though they have different interpretations and uses of them. Through most of Hindu history the Navdhabhakti was considered a summary of God's law and standard of behavior, central to Hindu life, piety, and worship. Reference in the Bhagvad Gita During his preaching of the Bhagvad Gita in the Kurukshtra battlefield, Krishna explicitly referenced the Ninth Commandment to worship only the Lord. In Bhagvad Gita 12:6-7 Krishna the gave the explicit commands enforcing the Ninth Commandment. He earlier made the promise that he who worship only worships the Lord, come to the Lord Gita 9:34. In Bhagvad Gita 18:55, Krishna rewards his devotee with salvation in the Kingdom of God, Heaven, for following the Fifth and the Ninth Commandment. Engage your mind always in thinking of Me, become My devotee, offer obeisances to Me and worship Me. Being completely absorbed in Me, surely you will come to Me. Gita 9:34 For one who worships Me, giving up all his activities unto Me and being devoted to Me without deviation, engaged in devotional service and always meditating upon Me, who has fixed his mind upon Me...for him I am the swift deliverer from the cruel ocean of birth and death. Gita 12:6-7 One can understand the Supreme Lord as He only through devotion and faith alone. And when he who is in full truth of the Supreme Lord by such devotion, he can enter into the kingdom of God. Gita18:55 Reference in the Puranas Kurma Puran 12:255 -256 states that faith in God only arises from Hinduism and that religion arises from the Vedas and Hindu Scriptures, confirming the Sixth Commandment, to always follow Hinduism, and also provides guideline for the Second Commandment to listen to the accounts of the Lord ONLY from the Vedas and HINDU Scriptures. It is from Hinduism that faith arises. It is through faith the one reaches God. Hinduism shines forth from the Vedas and the Hindu Scriptures. It does not arise from anywhere else Hence, he who desires salvation should resort to the Hindu Scriptures to seek Hinduism. Purana 12:255-256 According to Shiv Purana 3:23:15, God once stated that only faith alone in him will one achieve salvation further solidifying the Fifith and Ninth Commandments. The verse also goes on to state that only through faith in God can one be happy, hence it expands the Eight Commandment, which states one should be content with what one has which shows that if you have faith in God and believe in him, than you will be happy in your life and therefore be content content that you have God on your side. Only devotion to me alone will bestow worldly happiness and salvation. Through my grace alone is salvation achieved. Purana 3:23:15 Everything in the world has been created by God, and the entire universe is supported by the power of God with the divine. Kurma Purana 6:21 states everything in the universe reside within the Lord, and hence confirms the Monistic Monotheism, all existence in one God, to be the fact of truth, therefore explaining Seventh Commandment. O Lord, You alone have created everything. Only in you has everything been comprised. You alone are pleased to protect this universe. You are our Saviour, our refuge, and our goal. Purana 6:21